


Are You Drunk?

by Noid



Category: Team Fortress 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8396917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noid/pseuds/Noid
Summary: It's early morning, and all should be asleep. The medic is up, however, reading before retiring to bed. He just so happens to get a nightly, swaying visitor.





	

It was about one a.m. Both bases were silent, save for maybe the snores of a drunkard, or the mumbles of the soldier about maggots, guns, and headshots. The only one up was BLU Medic, who seemed to be researching by an open fire with a book in his lap. A sophisticated cup of tea sat beside him, steaming lightly from the heat of the stove he had just recently used. Whatever was in it, it was probably something from Germany, and probably hard to find. The doctor was good at that.

As he studied the pages he had gone over plenty of times, he leaned back in his cushioned seat to rub at his eyes beneath his glasses. Seconds later as he regained his bearings to read another few pages before bed, a knock came at his door. Raising his head, he propped up an eyebrow towards his hairline. Who was up at this hour? Yes, he was, but why was anyone else?

Before he could let them in with his own permission, they stumbled in. Illuminated by the only corner lamp in the room was the smallest of their group. Scout was knock-kneed and currently swaying from side to side, as though he had just gotten shot in the skull or the stomach. Thinking of this, the doctor was quick to frown and in seconds have a bookmark in his reading spot, and his gloves on before the other had even said a word. "Scout? Vhat are you doing at this...hour...? Are you drunk?"

Getting down more towards the young boy's face, it was clear his cheeks were tinted a bright shade of red, proving that it was no schoolgirl blush or a fever. A hiccup only dotted the i's and crossed the t's of the doctor's suspicions and he was quick to sigh, tipping his head back in exasperation. "Don't tell me you got into the stash of the drunkard..."

A soft thud echoed on his chest, and he looked down to see the boy had fallen asleep standing up, currently leaning into the chest of the medic. With a roll of his eyes, the male murmured in German for a moment, soon shaking his head to pick up the book and tuck him into the cushioned chair. Turning off the lamp and throwing a blanket over the boy, the medic soon simply chuckled and retired to bed, book opening up once again in front of his nose. "Now, vhere vas I?"


End file.
